Question: $g(x) = 4x^{2}+x+2(h(x))$ $h(n) = 7n^{2}$ $ h(g(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = 4(0^{2})+2(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = 7(0^{2})$ $h(0) = 0$